1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paper towel holders, specifically an improved transportable paper towel dispenser intended to be worn on the person of the user for the purpose of providing instant access to a roll of paper towels when cleaning. My newly designed Transportable Paper Towel Dispenser functions in a similar manner to my Paper Towel Harness (parent application Ser. No. 10/151,375 filed May 20, 2002) having new and improved features resulting in optimum performance.
2. Background—Description of Prior Art
Paper towel holders are traditionally mounted to flat, stationary surfaces such as walls, cabinets etc. Paper towel holders are usually installed within a work area such as a kitchen or laundry room where they are the most utilized. When needed in other areas, the user will typically tear off the number of sheets anticipated for the task at hand. Or if the cleaning or drying task is extensive, one typically procures a new roll of paper towels and carries it to the cleaning area.
Because a roll of paper towels is cumbersome and unwieldy, it is usually carried separately from other cleaning supplies. It is often misplaced or left behind when the user moves on to another cleaning task. Time and motion are often wasted by the effort expended by just trying to keep track of a loose roll of paper towels.
The paper towel is an indispensable item to the professional cleaning person, as well as to most homemakers. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that provides continual, instant access to paper towels whenever or wherever they are needed.